Your A True Friend
by Kitkat052692
Summary: KC likes Jenna but also develops feelings for Bianca. Torn and confused KC gets help from the one person he never thought to ask. A Klare Friendship OneXShot.


Your a True Friend

KC likes Jenna but also develops feelings for Bianca. Torn and confused KC gets help from the one person he never thought to ask. A Klare Friendship **OneXShot.**

"You cant have us both KC," Jenna said "You have to choose. Bianca or me." and she walked away.

I sighed. I knew she was right. I like Jenna, but something about Bianca excites me. Bianca is gorgeous, but then again so is Jenna. I was truly torn. I went out to shoot hoops. The one time when I can clear my head. As I was shooting baskets I saw Clare and Eli at his car. And by car I mean hearse. I smiled. They were together and I had never seen her happier. It was bitter sweet. She kissed him goodbye. And he drove away. I shot again and it accidentally hit the fence where she was walking by.

"Geez KC," she said

"Sorry." I said. I looked down

"You OK?" she said as she walked into the court.

"Yeah." I lied

"Ok KC, you can lie to a lot of people, but you should know by now that you can never lie to me." she smiled. "What's up?" she asked

"Girl trouble." I said

"Ooh again?" she joked

"Yeah."

"Tell me." she said

"You really want to hear about my crappy love life?"

"Yeah." she said. She seemed to really care. It surprised me. I hesitated. Something about talking to a ex girlfriend about girl trouble was a little weird. But if someone wanted to hear my side of things, I wasn't about to let that pass.

"Ok. So I am with Jenna right? And things have been OK." I said

"Yeah," she said

"Well then I started to hanging out with Bianca and Fitz and that group, and its like, Bianca is all I can think about."

"Let me guess, you care about Jenna but things are as perfect as they once were, and Bianca seems to be better for you?" she said. I looked at her truly shocked. "I know. You did this once before. Remember?" she said. Referring to our break up last year.

"Yeah. I know. I don't get what's wrong with me." I said

"You want things to stay perfect and I am sorry K, they cant." she said "Its when they aren't that you look for a way out. I.E another girl. With me it was Jenna, with Jenna its Bianca." she told me. "Let us just say you go out with Bianca," she started "And things start going great." she continued "Then all of sudden they aren't. What then? Do you stick it out with Bianca, go back to Jenna or find another escape route?" I shook my head

"I don't know."

"K your big thing is you have no idea what it is you want. So all of your choices are made based on impulse." she said "What you need to do is figure out what kind of girl you want. The bad girl like Bianca, the perky cheerleader like Jenna, or someone else." I smiled and shook my head "What?"

"Clare Edwards you are wise beyond your years."

"I know. Look stop looking for love and it will show up. When you least expect it, in the most random way." she smiled

"Like you and Eli?" I said, and she blushed

"Yeah." she said "I wasn't looking for a boyfriend when I met Eli. Now, I have a great and considerate boyfriend. He drives me crazy sometimes, but he cares about me." she said

"It just. Jenna and I have been through a lot." I said "But Bianca well, she is Bianca." I said Clare laughed

"I get it. Each girl brings out a different side of you. You have to decide which girl brings out the best KC." she motioned for the ball and shot it and made it "That is when you are truly gonna be happy."

"You know, if someone had told me after our last fight at the end of the school that you would be giving me girl advice and not singing "i told you so" I would have laughed in their face." I admitted

"I can sing I told you so if you want," Clare said "I can work out a nice little tune and everything." she said "And five six seven eight," she started but I put my hand over her mouth and she began to sing a muffled a "I told you so."

"No that is OK." I laughed "You the best Clare." I said

"I know." she said "See you around?" she said

"Yes." I told her and I watched her walk away. I thought about it. I knew which girl I wanted. It was so obvious. Why was I even thinking about it. I looked at the basket and took the shot. Yup I knew which girl brought out the best KC. I would no longer be looking for another. I smiled. I couldn't wait.


End file.
